This invention relates to an improved spray nozzle for combating well developed fires and, in particular a fire that is so intense that it must be battled from a remote somewhat distant location.
Often times, for example, firefighters find that they are unable to enter a burning structure because of intense heat and smoke. Under these conditions water and/or chemicals are sprayed into the structure from the outside through access openings, such as windows or the like. Water is generally supplied from a pump under pressure by a hose and is directed at the fire through means of a nozzle capable of handling the pressure. The projected fluid is concentrated by the nozzle into a relatively narrow stream so that it can travel the distance spanning the firefighter and the blaze. The concentrated spray is capable, however, of only wetting a small area within the target region at any one time. As a consequence, the equipment is not highly effective. Similarly, the high pressure spray tends to break up into fine droplets as it moves through the air towards the target area. The small droplets, when exposed to intense heat, quickly evaporate thus limiting the amount of fire extinguishing fluid that actually reaches the target. Furthermore, it is extremely difficult to direct a concentrated spray onto a target over long distances, particularly where the target is obscured by smoke or an intervening wall.
Many of the nozzles that are used in conjunction with present day firefighting apparatus, are highly sophisticated pieces of equipment containing a variety of sensitive parts such as complex valves and seals which can be damaged when exposed to high temperatures for extended periods of time. If these heat sensitive nozzles are placed directly within a fire or, alternatively close to a high intensity blaze, the sensitive components can become damaged to a point where the nozzle will no longer function properly. As a consequence, the more sensitive nozzles ordinarily are used to combat fires over long distances where they will be shielded from the fire.